


Rainy Day

by neilmelendez



Series: Flufftober 2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilmelendez/pseuds/neilmelendez
Summary: Alec was expecting his husband to come home, he just didn't expect him to be completely wet from the rain.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Flufftober : Wet

Alec was sitting on his couch, drinking a coffee with his feet resting on the table and watching a movie on his TV. He was waiting for Magnus to come home from the shooting of his new show taking place in Los Angeles, he was gone since 4 weeks and Alec just wanted to see his husband again. His plane was supposed to land at 6pm and it was currently 4pm so Alec had some times to just watch TV and just spend the day on the couch.  
He watched an entire movie of a documentary on archery until he heard the bell from the front door, he frowned and stood up, stretching and yawning while doing it before walking to the door and opening it. He froze when he saw Magnus in front of him, his bag on his shoulder and wet from head to toe. 

“What are you doing here so soon?” Alec asked before rushing Magnus inside to get him warm.

“I could take a plane sooner because I missed you so much.” Magnus explained, shivering.

“But babe, you’re...you’re completely wet. What happened?”

Magnus got rid off his bag and put it on the ground before taking off his jacket and boots. 

“Well in short, there was no taxis at the airport and you were the one who dropped me so I didn’t have my car so I ran here.”

“All the way?! It's like 30 minutes! Come with me.”

Alec took his husband’s arm and lead him to their bedroom. He helped Magnus to take off his clothes and helped him putting on warm sweats and a sweater before giving him a towel and drying his wet hair. Magnus had made the right choice to not wear makeup that day so he didn’t looked like a racoon. 

“You’re going to catch a cold.” Alec grumbled.

“That’s very possible.”

“And then you’ll be complaining for days.”

“You know me so well.”

Alec glared at him but Magnus had just a cheeky smile on his lips. Alec flicked his forehead and Magnus groaned before rubbing it.

“You’re warm enough?” Alec asked, putting the towel on their bed.

Magnus nodded and followed Alec in the living room, he sat on the couch and waited for his husband to come back from the kitchen. After few minutes, he came back and gave Magnus a cup full of hot chocolate, Magnus thanked him with a soft kiss and they both cuddled up on the couch, Alec putting one arm around Magnus’ shoulder to be close to him and warming him up. Magnus felt his eyes starting to close themselves and he rested his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“When are we supposed to pick Max and Rafael up from Maryse and Luke’s?” Magnus asked, slowly falling asleep.

“In 3 hours. I’ll wake you up.” Alec said, kissing his husband’s hair.

“Thank you. Love you.” Magnus mumbled after Alec put the cup on the table, next to his.

“Love you too, babe.”


End file.
